Padre
by Loto
Summary: Incluso cuando piensas que el perdón esta fuera de tu alcance ocurren cosas que te hacen replantearte la utilidad del odio.Draco descubrirá que para volver a empezar debe dejar su pasado y su rencor atrás.


**Sumary: **Después de muchos años Draco recibe una nota de su madre. Su padre se muere y el joven va a verle en sus últimos momentos de vida.

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de sus legítimos dueños y yo solo los uso sin afán de lucro.**_

**PADRE**

Cuando entre en el hospital sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho y las ganas de huir aumentaron. Yo no tenía que estar ahí y aun no era capaz de entender por que había venido .A mí, el estado de salud de aquel hombre me era totalmente indiferente. Pero a pesar de eso cuando la lechuza de mi madre apareció picoteando la ventana de mi dormitorio no pude sino aparecerme en ese hospital. Por que mi madre entre apretadas y borrosas líneas húmedas me lo suplicaba desde la distancia.

Habían pasado años desde que la última guerra había acabado. Mi padre, Lucius Malfoy, fue absuelto por pasarse al bando ganador en el último momento como la serpiente oportunista que siempre había sido .Cuando obtuvo su indulto por servicios prestados a la comunidad en situación de guerra Lucius volvió a la mansión y durante algún tiempo se dedico a vivir como todo un señor organizado fiestas privadas con mujeres sacadas de algún burdel para mortificación mi madre que tenia que mirar a otro lado cuando estas fiesta supuestamente privadas saltaban a las paginas de la revista sensacionalistas. Lo único bueno fue que esto hizo que el interés de mi padre por ella se desviara y simplemente la ignorara, lo cual fue un gran alivio para ella en comparación a las brutales agresiones sufridas durante todo su matrimonió .Pero la buena vida junto con la salud le duraron poco. Pocos meses después de salir en libertad le diagnosticaron una enfermedad que le dejo prácticamente postrado en una mas curioso era que la medicación que lo había mantenido tanto tiempo vivo fuera, esencialmente, creada en los laboratorios irónico que el hombre que tanto despreciaba los despreciaba y que había dedicado gran parte de su vida a seguir una causa que promulgaba su erradicación de la tierra. Y ahora después de haber perdido la guerra y de haber tenido que pasarse a al bando de la gente mas repudiaba se `` rebajado ´´ a mantenerse en este mundo gracias a sus avances médicos, avances que los magos aun no alcanzaban a soñar en ese campo de la medicina.

Mi pobre madre después de todo lo que había sufrido en sus manos tuvo que dedicarse a cuidarle como si fuera un niño pues era incapaz de hacer nada por si mismo. Lo único bueno de todo aquello fue la humillación de ese hombre pues paso a depender de su victima, que ahora era la única que podía disponer de su vida tal y como le pareciera conveniente. Y sabia que para alguien tan orgulloso como lo había sido Lucius Malfoy era casi peor que el hecho de mantenerse con potingues muggles. Y finalmente después de meses de agonía se moría finalmente. Sin recordar, ni reconocer a nadie ni nada de lo que había hecho durante su miserable vida y yo estaba allí para consolar a mi madre ,que a pesar de todo, sufría por la inminente muerte de su esposo.

Narcisa apareció como un bello espectro. Los rubios mechones estaban recogidos en un desordenado moño y la túnica celeste, que hacia juego con sus ojos almendrados, ligeramente arrugada. Algo totalmente impensable en una situación normal. Su descuidado aspecto era la prueba patente de la inquietud que la gobernaba .Se me acerco haciendo sonar sus tacones por el angosto pasillo y me abrazo como si fuera un salvavidas en mitad del mar . Su fragancia a lavanda me inundo las fosas nasales y me llevo a mi niñez los recuerdos felices, escasos, que guardaba en mi corazón como un tesoro bajo siete llaves.

_Sentirme bien por que mi madre me consideraba bueno. Por que no me consideraba indigno como mi padre._

_El olor a galletas de vainilla .Lo único que mi madre cocinaba pues del resto se dedicaban los elfos_

_Mi rostro apretado contra su blando pecho. Consolándome y diciéndome que siempre estaría mi lado._

La devolví el abrazo apretándola contra mí. Oí sus gemidos ahogados contra mi túnica.

-Se muere Draco- me susurro.- Ya no reconoce a nadie. Lo mira todo sin saber que es como si ya estuviera muy lejos… Sus ojos están tan vacíos, tan vacíos...

Que adecuado que mi padre en sus últimos momentos no pudiera regodearse con todo el daño que había causado.

-¿Quieres verlo?- preguntó mi madre mirándome con sus enromes ojos azul pálido anegados de lagrimas. Realmente no tenía interés alguno pero acepte por que sabia que era lo que ella quería.

La habitación era blancal insoportablemente opuesta a alma del enfermo que pasaba sus últimos momentos en ella. Tontamente inadecuada .La habitación debería ser oscura .Lo único que pasaba pro mi mente en aquellos en aquellos primeros momentos era que el no se merecía morir rodeado de un lugar tan contrario a la vida que había llevado. Blanco, limpio y pulcro. El debería morir en una muy tenebrosa y sucia como sus actos. Como su alma. Lucius se hallaba recostado sobre un colchón aun mas blanco que la pared, cubierto por las ásperas sabanas de hospital con los delgados brazos sobresaliendo por encima de ella con los largos mechones de color platino enmarcando un rostro demacrado y delgado en el cual se hacían visibles todos los huesos. Cuando le vi espere sentí la habitual ráfaga de odio que sentía cada vez que le veía en un pasado no tan lejano .Pero solo sentí vació . Un vació inmenso que había empezado a sentir con mas frecuencia cada desde que supe de supe de sus enfermedad. Era difícil odiar a aquel patético ser en el que se había convertido el hombre autoritario, cruel y agresivo que recordaba de mi niñez. En cambio si aun en sus últimos meses de su vida se hubiese seguido mostrando tal cual era realmente y no esa pantomima dirigida a despertar la compasión de mi madre tal vez sí le seguiría odiando reflexione . Pero odiar a aquella pitralfa humana no tenia sentido algunos mientras veía su rostro marchito el recuerdo me volvieron como la brisa helada de un sótano largamente cerrado.

_Los sollozos de mi madre después de uno de sus excesos de ira._

_El dolor de un crucio cada vez que cometía un error._

_El ardor de la marca impuesta._

_Su desprecio velado desde que tenía memoria._

_C_uando me acerque a la cama toque, con algo de renuencia, sus blancos brazos cubiertos de azuladas venas. _Sangre limpia._ Esas dos simple palabras aparecieron en mi mente después de tanto tiempo de sepultadas en lo mas hondo de mi .Después de todo la sangre no le había servido de mucho ni al él ni a Lucius que se había visto reducido a quedarse en unas cama postrado tal y como le hubiese sucedido a un muggle. Todos somos iguales ante la muerte reflexione desinteresadamente.

De repente los ojos del enfermo se abrieron violentamente. Grises como nubarrones de tormenta. Una copia exacta de los míos para mi desgracia. Me miraron durante unos instantes eternos y el reconocimiento brillo en ellos.

-¡Hijo! ¡Mi querido Draco!- exclamo ante mi sorpresa. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mi cuerpo. Me sentí tensarme y algo se rompió dentro de mí. No supe mas tarde decir por que lo hice pero aun así lo hice. Le devolví el abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y le murmurar cosas inteligibles contra mi hombro. Me sentía tan extraño debido a que nunca había sentido los brazos de mi padre en mi cuerpo para algo mas que para hacerme daño.

Cuando salí me sentía vació y terriblemente inquieto. Me puse a dar tumbos de un lado a otro del pasillo como un autómata. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero el escándalo que se estaba dando en algún punto indefinido cerca de mi me saco del ensimismamiento en el cual me hallaba. Mi madre era sacada a rastras de la habitación por dos medí magos que la suplicara vanamente que les dejara solos y que se tranquilizara. Me acerque a ella y la tome en brazos y le ayude a sentarse en un de las duras silla de plástico mientras ella se convulsionaba debido a los sollozos que desgarraban su garganta mientras se apretaba contra mi con desesperación.

Un medí mago salio de la habitación poco. Se iba retirando los guantes. Antes de que no dijera nada, solo con mirar sus ojos, yo supe la verdad. Estaba muerto.

No sentí dolor pero si algo que no pude definir. Lucius parecía que solo había esperado solo para verme. No reconoció a mi madre, su paciente y sufriente enfermera pero si al hijo que desprecio años atrás .Al que maltrato durante toda su infancia, al débil y in merecedor del apellido Malfoy. Que irónico. Mi padre siempre inconsecuentemente consecuente hasta su último aliento. Algo en mi interior se sintió furioso pero la mayor parte de mi solo sentía un inmenso vació como si viera la escena desde muy lejos. Con un simple hombre que pasaba por el pasillo cuando le daban la triste noticia a una familia desconocida. Algo de pena por la viuda y pro el hecho que una vida se apaga . Una pena tan vaga que segundos después no recordaría haber sentido.

Una lágrima fue lo único que obtuvo mi padre de mi parte.

Aguante el velatorio y el entierro con la misma expresión apática como si el muerto fuera un pariente lejano a cuyo entierro solo había acudido por obligación no por el hecho de le conociera profundamente y le tuviera algún cariño especial. Mi expresión era incluso mas fría que la de muchos de los otros asistentes que solo habían acudido para asegurarse que el tipo estuviera bien muerto y que no era un bulo que ya hubiese abandonado el mundo de los vivos. Mi madre lo noto y me miro con reproche cuando se acerco.

-Parece que no te importe nada que este muerto. Draco a pesar de todo era tu padre y él a su modo te quería por muy extraño que te parezca .El los últimos tiempo, cuando se enfermó hablaba constantemente de ti y de la ganas que tenia de verte. Era otra persona hijo. Era bueno y dulce conmigo de verdad.- me susurro con la mano pálida apretad contar la tela de su túnica y me miraba con una desesperación fruto de lo increíbles que sonaban sus palabra. Me pedía, con sus pálidos ojos que la mintiera y la diera la razon. Pero yo estaba tan cansado de mentir que le dije la verdad aunque no fuera lo correcto. Por ue no podía soportar que mi madre defendiera a ese monstruo y aun intentara justificarle o pro lo menos enmendar una memoria imposible de adornar.

-Es que me da igual madre.- respondí crudamente.- Hace años que no le siento como mi padre y si quieres que te sea sincero dudo que me quisiese para él siempre fui un decepción por que no herede ni su carácter violento ni acate sus absurdo ideales de manera fanática y suicida. Los ideales de una sociedad que se desmorona, de un tiempo acabado y tan marchito como su alma. y te engañas a ti misma al pesar que cuando enfermo cambio en algo. Solo intentaba complacerte por que el muy oportunista sabía que dependía de ti y que si tu le abandonabas no tendría a le quería cerca por que no deseban estar con alguien tan podrido pro dentro. Y en cuanto a lo verme, creo sinceramente que cuando se libro de la condena pensaba tener otro hijo al que dejarle la fortuna Malfoy junto al apellido pero la enfermedad se lo impidió y por eso quería que yo volviese al seno familia. Después de todo sigo siendo el único heredo y tu sabes a la perfección la importancia que tenia para Lucius el linaje. No podía abandonar el mundo de los vivos sabiendo que no quedaba nadie de su sangre para continuar su estirpe, larga y maldita. Recuerda que el tener un hijo es una de la obligaciones mas antiguas que tienen los patriarcas de la familias de sangre pura.

Ella no dijo nada pero me miro con algo de pena y conmoción brillando en sus ojos claros y puros. Con un cabeceo se despido de mi y se acerco a recibir el pésame de uno de los pocos amigos que todavía conservaba con el pasar de los años y de las duras imposiciones de mi padre que no habían hecho que aislar durante todo el matrimonio. No puede evitar quedarme mirándola. Con su larga túnica negra de seda cayendo con suavidad por un cuerpo todavía hermoso y de elegantes formas, sus cabellos perfectamente peinados en un complicado moño y su maneras suaves era una autentica dama. No podía entender como después de todo el daño que Lucios la había hecho todavía llorase por su muerte. Para el era incomprensible. Me sentí empujado por algo indefinible a mirar por última vez el rostro aristocrático del hombre al que más había odiado en m vida. Era increíble que aquel patético ser hubiese hecho tanto daño pero por primera vez podía decir sin que ya no me afectara nada de él. Lo único que podía pensar era en una cosa.

-Jamás seré como tu Lucius. Lo juro.- jamás dañare a mi esposa. Jamás tocare a mis hijos. Jamás destruiré tantas vidas como tu lo hiciste.

Me despedí de mi madre, y mientras el cadáver mi padre ardía a mis espaldas co ,salí de aquella mansión llena de recuerdos oscuros con el solo hundiéndose en las montañas para no volver nunca más con brisa revolviéndome los cabellos y alma mas ligera .

_El crepúsculo de una vida, el amanecer de otra._

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿ que les pareció? Se que es algo extraño pero algo que sacar de mi cabeza.**

**Se que la historia es algo especial pero era algo que necesitaba hacer. Espero haber captado la esencia, lo intentado con mucho ahínco pero me gustaría que ustedes me dieran su opinión para saber que errores debo pulir por que aun soy una novata aunque soy de la creencia que en el mundo de escritura nunca se acaba de aprender.**

**Xacias por leer y espero que les halla gustado.**


End file.
